


(not a fic: playlist the second)

by Feather (lalaietha)



Series: (even if i could) make a deal with god [your blue-eyed boys related short-fic] [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather
Summary: An additional playlist for the second series. As before, if there's anything you want to know about a particular song, feel free to ask.





	

[end of the line](http://8tracks.com/merryarwen/end-of-the-line?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [merryarwen](http://8tracks.com/merryarwen?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

** Tracklist **

1\. Alanis Morissette - "That I Would Be Good"  
2\. Imogen Heap - "The Moment I Said It"  
3\. Jasmine Thompson - "Demons" [Imagine Dragons cover]  
4\. The Ventura Klezmer Band - "Eliezer's Waltz"  
5\. John Rutter and the Cambridge Singers - "Cantique de Jean Racine" [Gabriel Fauré]  
6\. Nick Glennie-Smith and Randall Wallace - "Mansions of the Lord" [ _We Were Soldiers_ soundtrack]  
7\. Bastille - "Overjoyed"  
8\. Our Lady Peace - "Thief"  
9\. Hozier - "Take Me To Church"  
10\. Rihanna feat Mikkey Ekko - "Stay"  
11\. Sarah McLachlan - "Answer"  
12\. Imagine Dragons - "Demons (accoustic)"  
13\. Shakira - "Empire"  
14\. Nora Jones - "Come Away With Me"


End file.
